<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Changer by Sourcherrymagiks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453921">Game Changer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks'>Sourcherrymagiks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Rubik’s Cubes, Those awful getting to know you questions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon proposes another game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Changer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/gifts">WarriorBeeoftheSea</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800901">Love Game</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea">WarriorBeeoftheSea</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Carry On Secret Santa present for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea">Warrior Bee of the Sea</a></p><p>It’s a remix of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800901">Love Game </a>. Which is a fucking classic. If you haven’t read it, do that instead of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Baz</strong>
</p><p><br/>“Just hear me out alright?”</p><p>Simon is standing in front of me in our room. Far too close for either of us to be comfortable. He is avoiding looking me in the eye by twisting my tie around his hand, lightly tugging me even closer. If I didn’t know better (so much better) I’d think he was gearing up to take a swing at me.</p><p>“Not this again Snow, what depraved bullshit have you been devising this time?"</p><p>He lifts his eyes to meet mine. </p><p>“Not depraved stuff, you arse, I think -it’s just- dammit Baz, I want more than that.”</p><p>There simply isn’t the breadth of language to express how much more than that I want. I can’t just agree with him though can I?  If only because it would feed his insufferable ego. </p><p>Not only because of that.</p><p>It’s one thing to fuck him at every available opportunity under the thinnest of pretences (Crowley, my life is beyond charmed) but I don’t want to push further. I don’t want him to realise he doesn’t want this.</p><p>He pulls me again and lays a hand on my chest, palm against my shirt. I forget momentarily that even vampires have to breathe. </p><p>“Do you want more?”  </p><p>I might be able to form a coherent response if he hadn’t whispered that into my mouth. His lips are rough where they graze mine. His breath smells of tea and butter. Do I want more?</p><p>I nod. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Simon</strong>
</p><p>I keep coming up with these plans. I’ll say this for whatever we’ve got going on here, it hasn’t half forced me into using my imagination. </p><p>I like the kissing and the fucking. I really do. But I think I like Baz. I’m pretty sure that we’d be good together, against the odds. But how to get there? We’ve skipped a fair number of steps.</p><p>The familiar feeling of being an idiot with nothing but an idiotic plan bubbles up through me. I must be blushing like a twat. I cover it up by closing the gap (such as it was) between our lips. We can move past kissing in a minute.</p><p>In a few minutes.</p><p>Eventually Baz pulls back</p><p>“Tell me about your idea.”</p><p>I can practically hear the eye roll.</p><p>“Another game.” </p><p>He snorts a bit as he says</p><p>“I thought you said no depraved stuff today.”</p><p>I take a shaky breath in. I’m more nervous because it’s not sex stuff. At least you can bury your embarrassment by doing whatever comes next when it’s sex. This makes me feel way more exposed. </p><p>“We take it in turns, like before” I pull the stopwatch from my pocket and he shivers “except this time is just questions. We just ask each other questions.”</p><p>I think I might have achieved the impossible. The great Baz Pitch is lost for words. Or broken. </p><p>“Same as last time. Stop means stop, no means no. But don’t be a dick and not answer just to fuck with me yeah?”</p><p>He swallows then narrows his eyes at me </p><p>“Are you just trying to ferret out information for your precious Mage?” It comes out of him snide and cold. Like he used to talk to me.</p><p>I take a second before I reply. Losing my temper won’t get us anywhere and wouldn’t have I asked the exact same question if this was reversed?</p><p>“No Baz, I’m fairly sure the Mage doesn’t need to know what your spirit animal is but weirdly I do. I want to know you.”</p><p>He’s still stupidly tense.</p><p>“I already know you Snow, we’ve shared a room for years.”</p><p>Now I’m out of patience. I tug his hair and bite his neck, hard. </p><p>“Until recently I didn’t know how much you liked it when I did that or if I did this” I push my fingers in between his shirt buttons low on his stomach and rub circles “you would make that noise. I think we’ve still got plenty to learn about each other yeah?”</p><p>“For Merlin's sake Snow, why are you so...?”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Baz</strong>
</p><p>He pulls me down to sit on the floor with him, our backs against my bed. We don’t do this. We don’t share space companionably. It’s making me nervous.</p><p>He digs in his pocket and pulls out a crumpled printout. It’s covered with questions from one of those brain dead websites. I guess he really does want to know what my spirit animal is. I pick it up and skim the questions. </p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>He looks so pathetically and beautifully eager. </p><p>“Not quite, what’s in this for me?”</p><p>He sighs. </p><p>“A snog? After each turn? Will that do for you?”</p><p>I should push my luck more often. I take the stopwatch from his hand with as much contact as I possibly can. This is reckless and stupid and it will end in flames but I don’t want to stop. </p><p>I start the timer. </p><p>“Simon Snow, What is your most bizarre talent?” </p><p>He give me a very meaningful look. I bump his shoulder</p><p>“Behave, please.”</p><p>“Okay, probably the amount of scones I can fit in my mouth at once” I mime gagging “or the Rubik’s cube thing.”</p><p>“What Rubik’s cube thing?”</p><p>He jumps up and rifles through his bedside cabinet then tosses me a Rubik’s cube.</p><p>“Mess that up.”</p><p>I do. He sits back down even closer than before (how is that possible?) and takes the cube off me. Before I can blink fully he’s completed it. </p><p>“Was that magic Snow?”</p><p>“Practice, do it again.”</p><p>I twist the cube again making sure there are no obvious patterns. He takes it from my hand and completes it just as the stopwatch beeps. </p><p>I want to tell him how impressive that is as stupid talents go but I was promised a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Simon</strong>
</p><p>I proper love it when he kisses me first. If I’d have realised how hot he was for Rubik’s cubes we could have made much faster progress here. This kiss is getting too much too quickly and I want him but I want this more. Plus I answered his question. I’m not letting him snog his way out of answering mine.</p><p>“Back up Pitch and give me the stopwatch.”</p><p>He glowers at me but hands it over all the same. I start it.</p><p>“Basilton Grimm Pitch , If you could come back to life as an animal, what animal would you be?”</p><p>He rolls his eyes at me.</p><p>“You really are going to lean right into the animal thing then Snow?”</p><p>He’s got his best snarky voice on. The one that makes me want to lick him. Instead I just sigh.</p><p>He gets the hint “All right. I think I’d like to be a Chameleon, the aesthetic appeals to me.”</p><p>“I can see that. I think this uniform is hiding a right flashy bastard. But you know they colour change with emotion right? So everyone would know what you feel.” </p><p>He shift a bit then says “But they live alone so it wouldn’t matter.”</p><p>That might be the most depressing thing I’ve ever heard. I want to push a bit but it’s early yet so I scan for another question. </p><p>This is stupid and asking for it but I ask it anyway</p><p>“When was the last time life left you breathless?”</p><p>“Aside from just now? Yesterday, you were walking across the great lawn, the sun hit you just as you started laughing. Then. That moment.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Baz</strong>
</p><p><br/>Set. Me. On. Fucking. Fire. </p><p>Why? Just why would I say that? I should leave before this gets worse. I’m not sure how it could get worse but.</p><p>Beep beep!</p><p>He leans over and kisses me like he didn’t hear that nonsense. Or like he did but it didn’t freak him out. It’s slow and sweet and so warm. I’m melting under his touch and he’s practically in my lap. Not put off then. </p><p>He forces the stopwatch into my hand as he pulls back. I can’t look him in the eye but I can feel him looking at me. </p><p>“Your turn.” he nudges me.</p><p>I start the timer.</p><p>“Which fictional character do you relate the most to?”</p><p>I laugh a bit as I say it and then I realise that I have just asked a question which is far too sharp for a chosen one.</p><p>“Easy, Winnie the Pooh. I’m a bear of simple needs. And I’m adorable.” he give me his most adorable smile as he says it and we both giggle. </p><p>“I hope I can shake that visual next time you’re ravishing me Snow.” </p><p>That does it for both of us. I’m not sure why it’s so funny but I can’t breathe and I keep snickering. Simon has slumped into my lap with tears rolling down his face. </p><p>
  <em>Beep beep!</em>
</p><p>This just sets us off again. Simon is actually hiccuping which is <em>adorable</em>. Then I really snort and Simon sits up. </p><p>“Basilton Pitch, did you just snort?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Simon</strong>
</p><p>Baz is a mess in the second best possible way. He’s all floppy and giggly. Apparently it takes much less time to undo him with words than I expected.</p><p>“My turn.”</p><p>“I think you owe me a kiss first Snow.”</p><p>I hoist myself up so I can sit astride him. That stops the giggling. Until I kiss him. Then we start giggling again. I don’t know what I’m thinking. I’m not thinking. I tickle him. <br/>He tries to curl up and roll away from me, he tries to bat my hands away but he’s nearly helpless with laughter. He manages to buck me off and then he’s on me with his evil tickling fingers. His hair is loose around his face and there’s a blush to his skin I’ve never seen before. Fuck. He’s so beautiful. I’m so tickley. I use the last bit of air in my lungs to say</p><p>“It’s my turn you villain, get off.”</p><p>He raises and eyebrow and then relents, pulling me up to him. </p><p>“Carry on then you horror.”</p><p>I set the stopwatch and ask </p><p>“Which Disney villain would you play twister with?”</p><p>Baz looks at me and there is still a smile in his eyes. I get a bit gooey on the inside. </p><p>“In what possible world do you think that I would ever play twister?”</p><p>I collapse into him again and my hiccups are back. </p><p>“You have to answer.” I gasp out “it’s the rules.”</p><p>“When did you become so respectful of the rules Snow?”</p><p>“When I made them Pitch.”</p><p>“Ursula. Then it could be over very quickly.She would beat me tentacles down.”</p><p>He’s barely finished talking before he’s on me again kissing and kissing and kissing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Baz</strong>
</p><p>It’s gone dark outside while I’ve been kissing him. I don’t know if the game is over but something has shifted. There’s no urgency in these kisses. Just softness and giggles. </p><p>“We’ve missed dinner, do you want crisps?”</p><p>“Yes, I do, very much. Do you want chocolate?”</p><p>“Yes, I do.”</p><p>We untangle and grab snacks. Snow flumps down on my bad and I join him. I want to whinge about crumbs but I want him here more. I do draw the line when he rubs his greasy hand on my bed.</p><p>“Snow, don’t be vile please or I’ll throw you in the moat.”</p><p>He stops any further complaint by shoving a chunk of Aero in my mouth. It’s surprisingly sexy. </p><p>“There’s one more question that I wanted to ask you, can I ?”</p><p>“How much an I going to regret saying yes?”</p><p>He tucks himself under my arm and throws his leg over mine. </p><p>“Moderately to severely” He kisses into my neck</p><p>“Go on, I need to know now, I’ll deal with regrets later"</p><p>“What’s your idea of a dream afternoon?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Simon</strong>
</p><p>Stupid, stupid, stupid. </p><p>Why do I have to push everything right to the absolute limit? </p><p>He turns his face down to me and there is a question there. I can’t expect him to give the answer I want, not unless I give him something first. I swallow and say</p><p>“Because mine is...”</p><p>He interrupts “It’s this. Just this. Just you.”</p><p>“Same, I like you, like this, you.”</p><p>He smiles a bit and runs his hand down my back. Then pulls me closer. Then closer again. I can hear him smiling in each breath and I’ve never felt so at <em>home</em>. </p><p>“I’d love to test out your ability to block Winnie the Pooh images during sex but I’m really knackered.”</p><p>“I’m tired too Snow, are you staying here?”</p><p>I nod and relax into his arms. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>